Das wahre Ende vom Halbblutprinz
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eine Geschichte über das was wäre wenn, das besonders auf Draco Malfoy und Snape angelegt ist.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Figuren gehören JKR und ich bekomme kein Geld für diese Geschichte! _

_Vorinfo: Nach dem Lesen des sechsten Bandes hatte ich einige Dinge, die mich gestört haben und darauf hin ist das hier entstanden. Es setzt kurz vor der entscheidenden Dumbledore Stelle auf dem Turm ein. Ob ich das hier jedoch beenden oder weiter schreiben werde ist noch offen, denn soweit ich mich erinnere, fehlt mir auch noch eine andere Geschichte, die auf ihre letztes Kapitel wartet. Ich hoffe es stört niemanden, eine Geschichte ohne wahres Ende zu lesen._

**Das wahre Ende vom Halbblutprinz**

by YuryJulian

Da standen sie nun auf dem Turm, über ihnen leuchtete das dunkle Mal. Dumbledore geschwächt und unbewaffnet, während Draco seinen Zauberstab mit zitternden Händen auf ihn hielt. Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang bewegungsunfähig. Er war nicht zum Handeln in der Lage um dem Professor zu helfen. Malfoy wird ihn ganz sicher umbringen, auch wenn er das nicht wollte und Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass genau dies der Fall war.

„Wir können dir helfen. Wenn Lord Voldemort dich unter Druck stellt, dir droht deine Familie umzubringen, dann können wir dir helfen. Wir verstecken dich und stellen dich und deine Mutter unter Schutz. Deinem Vater kann nichts geschehen, er ist in Azkaban sicher. Bitte, nimm den Zauberstab runter, Draco. Lass mich dir helfen." redete Professor Dumbledore ruhig auf den Slytherin ein.

Zitternd, völlig neben sich stehend, brach Draco zusammen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr, er wollte es nicht, auch wenn er es musste. Leise murmelte er vor sich hin. „Es tut mir leid, Mutter."

Der Krach aus dem Treppenhaus des Turmes wurde lauter. Jemand kam rauf. Nun hieß es schnell handeln. Dumbledore nahm all seine Kräfte zusammen und nahm den Zauberstab Dracos an sich. Harry spürte wie der Bann um ihn nachließ. Er stand ruckartig auf und eilte an Dumbledores Seite. „Was sollte das, Professor?"

„Nicht jetzt Harry! Ich brauche dich, bleib unter dem Tarnumhang und halte dich bereit. Sobald sie hier rauf kommen, wirst du versuchen sie zu entwaffnen. Allein kann ich es nicht. Es ist zu spät um Professor Snape noch zu holen. Geh zum Rand und sei wachsam." Der Schulleiter drückte Harry zum Rand des Turmes, so dass er genau auf die Tür ins Innere des Schlosses sehen konnte. Harry schob den Tarnumhang wieder vollständig über seinen Kopf und verschwand daraufhin. Dumbledore nahm sich einen Moment um Draco auf die Beine zu helfen und ihn ebenfalls außer Reichweite des Einganges zu bringen. Stumme Tränen liefen dem blonden Teenager die Wangen hinab. Er zitterte mehr denn zuvor und zog die Beine fest an seinen Körper, wie er da an der Mauer gelehnt saß.

Dann war es soweit. Zwei Todesser stürmten die Spitze des Turmes. Dumbledore konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, aber Harry war wachsam. Mit einem gezielten Spruch entwaffnete er die beiden ihrer Zauberstäbe, die im hohen Bogen vom Turm flogen. Die zwei sahen zähneknirschend zu Dumbledore. Sie hatten zwar Harrys Stimme gehört, konnten ihn aber nicht sehen. Draco war sicher versteckt in einer Ecke. Ihn konnte man nur sehen, wenn man sich wirklich überall genau umsah. Hinter den beiden kamen nun weitere und auch diese wurden entwaffnet, dieses mal gemeinsam von Dumbledore und Harry. Als letzter kam Professor Snape. Harry wollte ihm gerade einen Entwaffnungszauber entgegenschleudern, als Dumbledore seinen Arm ausstreckte und ihm damit signalisierte es zu unterlassen. Snape quetschte sich durch die Reihen der Todesser hindurch, die vom Schulleiter zuvor wie Harry mit einem Unbeweglichkeitszauber versehen worden waren. Er sah sich um und erblickte Draco, eilig trat er auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Dumbledore immer mehr geschwächt von den Anstrengungen ging in die Knie. Von den Todessern drohte ihnen keine Gefahr mehr. „Harry."

Sofort trat Harry zu Dumbledore und nahm den Tarnumhang ab. „Hol bitte die anderen Lehrer. Sie sollen dem Ministerium Bescheid sagen, dass wir hier einige Todesser haben, die nach Askaban müssen." Er griff sich mit der verletzten Hand an die Brust. „Severus.", nun in einem sehr viel festeren Ton als zuvor.

Snape drehte den Kopf nach Dumbledore herum. Sein böser Blick hatte sich kein bisschen verändert.

„Draco wird unter den Schutz des Ordens gestellt, ebenso seine Familie. Voldemort wird nicht lange brauchen bis er davon erfährt. Doch bevor ich dich zu Narcissa schicke, benötige ich deine Hilfe." Dann versiegte Dumbledores Stimme mit einem mal und er brach zusammen. Harry war bereits nach unten geeilt um Hilfe zu holen, somit bekam er nicht mit, wie die Todesser auf einmal wieder in der Lage waren sich zu bewegen.

„Was für ein Dummkopf!" schnarrte Fenrir Greyback. Er trat mit seinem Fuß gegen Dumbledores leblosen Körper. „Wird Zeit ihn für immer auszuschalten. Ich spüre sein Herz noch schlagen." Er wollte sich gerade daran machen, dies zu tun, als einer der anderen Todesser ihn zurück hielt. „Nein, der Junge soll das tun." Verächtlich drehte sich der Vampir zu Snape und Draco um, an deren Position sich nicht wirklich viel geändert hatte. Draco blickte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu Snape.

Severus Snape stand auf, seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, hielt ihn auf Dumbledores leblosen Körper und während er seinen Zauberspruch sprach, schwang sein Stab auf die Todesser und hielten diese augenblicklich gefangen. Ihre Beweglichkeit war mit einem mal wieder aufgehoben.

Aus dem Turm waren eilige Schritte zu vernehmen. Die anderen Lehrer waren von Harry alarmiert worden. Einzelne Auroren hatten sich ihnen unterwegs angeschlossen, sofern sie nicht selbst zu verletzt waren und selber Hilfe benötigten.

Voller Schreck sah McGonnagall die Todesser, ehe sie bemerkte, dass sich keiner von ihnen bewegte. Snape half Draco auf und stützte ihn.

Tonks eilte zu Dumbledore, da sie als erste den bewusstlosen Schulleiter entdeckte. „Oh nein." entfuhr es ihr.

„Er ist nicht tot." sagte Snape. „Jedenfalls noch nicht. Potter soll in mein Büro kommen, ich muss ganz genau wissen, was geschehen ist. Bevor er zusammenbrach meinte er meine Hilfe zu benötigen. Es muss sich also um ein Gift handeln." Dann verschwand er mit Draco im Inneren des Turmes.

Verwundert sahen sich die einzelnen Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder an. Vereinzelte Schüler hatten sich ebenfalls nach oben durchgerungen. Unter ihnen Luna und Ginny, die gemeinsam mit Harry wieder auf den Turm zurück gekommen waren. „Wir müssen ihm helfen!" rief Harry. „Er muss in den Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey!"

McGonnagal fasste sich wieder. „Potter hat recht. Bringen sie ihn in den Krankenflügel. Harry, du gehst zu Professor Snape und sagst ihm, wo ihr beiden gewesen seid. Schnell, jede Sekunde zählt jetzt."

Auch wenn Harry Snape nicht traute und nicht wusste, was jetzt hier oben vorgefallen war, während er die anderen zu Hilfe holte, so begab er sich nach unten in die Kerker und klopfte an die Tür des Kerkers. Als er eintrat, sah er im Kamin das Gesicht von Narcissa Malfoys, vor Sorge und Angst verzerrt. Snape warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, er hatte einige Sachen auf seinen Tisch ausgelegt, die er aus den Regalen und den einzelnen Gläsern geholt hatte. „Setz dich und sei ruhig!" blaffte er ihn an.

Harry ging leise zu dem ihm gewiesenen Stuhl, setzte sich darauf und blieb ganz ruhig.

„Und wie geht es Draco nun? Ist ihm auch wirklich nichts passiert?" Es schien als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen vor Angst um ihren Sohn.

„Nein, noch ist alles in Ordnung. Dumbledore gewährt euch Schutz, du solltest dich also beeilen und schnell hierher kommen. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis er davon erfährt, dass Draco seinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt hat und seine Diener sich schon halb auf dem Weg nach Azkaban befinden."

„Aber... das kann ich nicht. Es ist... wieso ausgerechnet Dumbledore?"

Snape hatte unentwegt weitere Dinge aus den Regalen und Gläsern auf seinen Tisch deponiert, wie als würde er einen Trank brauen wollen und sah nun zum Kamin. Seine Augen hatten einen Blick, den Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er ängstigte ihn, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben wollte. „Narcissa, Dumbledore ist nun der einzige, der euch noch helfen kann. Draco ist zu jung für diesen Auftrag gewesen, er hat ihn bereits halb aufgefressen! Wenn du möchtest, dass er nicht für umsonst den dunklen Lord enttäuscht hat und sich gegen ihn gestellt hat, dann solltest du schleunigst das Anwesen verlassen und hierher kommen. Draco möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert und du nicht, dass man Draco etwas antut. Sei vernünftig und lass Bellatrix alberne Sprüche im Hintergrund dich nicht erreichen. Ich weiß genau, dass deine Schwester gerade bei dir ist und zu hört. Sie wird die erste sein, die dir den Tod bringt, wenn du dich nicht beeilst!"

Narcissa hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Im Hintergrund schien wirklich jemand bei ihr zu sein. Jedenfalls konnte Harry das von ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Wenn tatsächlich die Frau gerade bei den Malfoys zu Hause war, die Sirius auf dem Gewissen hatten, dann ... dann... In Harry keimte unbändige Wut auf. Er wünschte er könnte nun im Haus der Malfoys sein und seiner Rache freien Lauf lassen.

„Geh nun, Narcissa, es ist keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren."

„Lucius hätte das nicht gewollt, Severus." sagte sie leise.

„Lucius hätte nicht gewollt, dass ihr beide durch seine Hand sterbt!" fuhr Snape sie wütend an. „Mach das du hierher kommst und versuch vor deiner Schwester zu fliehen!"

Der Kopf Narcissas verschwand aus dem Kamin. Snape schien erleichtert sie wohl überzeugt zu haben, denn etwas von seiner Anspannung löste sich. Seine Augen fixierten nun ihn. „Sprich Potter! Sag mir, wie der Trank ausgesehen hat, den Dumbledore zu sich genommen hat und mach schnell, denn ich glaube nicht, das wir noch viel Zeit haben!"

Überrascht nicht erst mit Besserwissereien oder ähnlichem konfrontiert zu werden, zählte Harry die Dinge auf, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte, die für das seltsame Gift charakteristisch waren, welches sie in der Höhle vorgefunden hatten um an die Medaille zu gelangen.

Snapes Blick war während dieser ganzen Zeit nur auf die Zutaten auf seinem Tisch gerichtet und bei jeder Eigenschaft die Harry aufzählte sortierte er Dinge heraus, oder legte sie zurück, weil er meinte diese nicht zu benötigen. „Geh jetzt!" blaffte Snape ihn an, nachdem Harry fertig war, mit erzählen und genau in diesem Moment fiel die Tür auf und Narcissa Malfoy stürmte in das Büro. „Wo ist Draco?" Ihr Haar war leicht zerzaust. In langes Kleid mit Schmutzflecken um den Saum gesäumt. Sie musste gerannt sein, um zum Schloß zu gelangen.

Snape sah Harry mit stechenden Augen an. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser hier blieb und dem weiter zu sah, was noch geschehen würde. Harry musste seine Neugier unbefriedigt dieser Situation überlassen und verließ das Büro des Hauslehrers von Slytherin. Ohne genau zu wissen, was er jetzt am besten tat, ging er rauf in den Krankenflügel, wo er bereits von seinen Freunden erwartet wurde und Fleur panisch um sich schlug, weil sie Bills Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. Zehn Minuten später musste Madame Pomfrey sie und Molly Weasley aus dem Krankenflügel bringen lassen, da sich die beiden gegenseitig zu schlagen begonnen hatten. Mrs. Weasley war von der Oberflächlichkeit dieses jungen Dinges so enttäuscht gewesen, dass es all ihre Erwartungen wiedergespiegelt hatte. Fleur ging es nicht ausschließlich um Bill und seiner Art, sondern einfach nur um Eigennutz, was auch immer sie sich bei einem Weasley erhofft hatte. Die restlichen Weasleys waren nicht traurig darum, wie schnell das zukünftige Mitglied sich doch noch umentschieden hatte. Nun hieß es abwarten und hoffen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung käme.


End file.
